


老板总爱撒娇

by yijuzhangmu



Category: Ninepercent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 16:16:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20623904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yijuzhangmu/pseuds/yijuzhangmu
Summary: 林彦俊看出了他不爽的小动作，忽然觉得——他好像之前一直都不了解自己的老板，对方明明是一个很需要安全感、内心幼稚的人，却一直被所有人认为高冷又难搞，城府很深。





	老板总爱撒娇

陈立农到办公室的时候，温度刚好入口的现磨豆浆和没有葱的生煎包已经呈在他最喜欢的那一套青瓷碗碟里，会客矮桌上热气腾腾的样子十分诱人。  
慢吞吞地一边吃早餐一边看产业周报，办公室的门被轻轻叩了两响之后打开。

“您今天下午四点的飞机飞上海，”那人候在他身边站着，等他吃得差不多了之后递上湿纸巾，自己收拾着碗碟，“这次出差预计三天，周四下午三点浦东机场的航班回来。”

陈立农点点头，随后意外地看见那人的手心里藏着一张手帕纸，说话声音也怪怪的。他停顿了片刻，忽然问：“感冒了？”

那人似乎有点紧张，怕被他训或者什么，很快地回复道没关系，“不会影响到出差。”

“我又不是只有你一个助理，”陈立农面无表情，像是有些不耐烦，“你不去公司也不会倒闭，回家休息吧，下午叫小雨他们跟我去，你一会跟他交接一下。”

也是……林总助有些羞愧。总裁说得对，自己重感冒本身工作效率就低，硬要逞能只能拖累同事，说不定还会传染病毒。

眼角鼻尖都红红的林总助小鞠了一躬，答应道：“好的陈总。”端起餐盘转身轻轻带上了总裁办公室的门，去给他泡咖啡。上午十点，雷打不动的一杯温水一杯加糖美式。

陈立农仍旧面无表情，一直目送着他的背影离去，内心有些得意。

我这么贴心又温柔的老板哪里找？  
小林肯定很感动吧，嘿嘿。

三点，陈总从公司出发去机场。林总助检查过所有必需品和文件，交给随行助理之后和陈总上了同一辆车，陪陈立农在VIP休息室玩了五分钟飞行棋，应陈立农的要求讲了一些公司里的绯闻八卦，最后把人送进登机口。

这才算结束了今天的工作，和平时加班到十点比起来已经非常幸福。司机将他捎回了家里，林彦俊坚持着洗了个澡吃了药，终于栽进被子里人事不省。

头等舱里，陈立农决定小补一个午睡。  
这次带的两个随行助理都是林彦俊亲手亲口教过的，想必也不会太难用，陈立农对此很有信心。

不过闭上眼已经两分钟了，还没有人给自己披毯子。陈立农很不爽地睁开眼，正想叫人名字……发现林总助被自己撵回家休息了，而两个随身助理好像正在开黑吃鸡。  
陈立农为自己感到委屈，纡尊降贵，自己按了Service，要了一床毯子。

靠北，自己盖毯子脖子后面掖不住啊，凉飕飕。  
陈立农开始想念林总助。

抵达上海后一行人马不停蹄，直接坐上由合作方派来接机的车辆前往酒桌。  
两个助理虽然刚才让陈立农很失望，不过挡酒劝酒倒是一把好手。估计是林总助知道这回合作方喜欢喝酒谈生意而特意安排他俩来的。  
陈立农不由得叹了口气：竟然能找到这么能干的总助，不愧是我。

总裁亲自来谈合作本就给了十足面子，随行的秘书喝起酒来也干脆豪爽，一桩合同自然很顺利地拿下了。

到了下榻的酒店，仍旧按往常规格是陈立农单独一间总统套房，助理在隔壁共开一间。

谈好了生意陈立农很高兴，想找个人聊聊天。  
林总助不在身边，两个助理喝得有点多，现在都睡下了。给林总助打电话也很不好，人家是病号。  
陈立农再次委屈，决定早早睡觉。在上海三天也不只这一桩合同，之后还有新的供应商需要实地考察。  
老老实实地洗过澡刮过胡子（差点给自己刮破了），闭眼躺在大床上。  
五分钟之后，陈立农又睁开了眼睛。  
林总助在的时候都会多要一床被子给我……

陈立农睡觉习惯很坏。  
要盖着还要抱着。  
陈立农反复几次感冒之后林彦俊学到了，总会提前通知客房服务往陈立农房间多加床被子，盖一床抱一床。

唉，林彦俊什么时候生完病啊……  
不知为何，明明已然二十好几的陈总裁在这个深夜突然有了一种“小孩背井离乡独自奋斗”的悲壮心情。

-  
隔日清晨，补眠十几个小时的林彦俊被特别设定的铃声吵醒，本能反应先于意识地直接接了起来。

“林总助。”  
是他睡懵了吧，怎么觉得对方的声音很委屈呢……林彦俊无声地咳了一下，调整出温柔又职业的语调，“是我，陈总您有什么事吗？”

“你什么时候病能好啊。”  
刚才果然是他听错了，这句又和平时的陈总一样，寡淡又严肃。欸，估计是出差不太顺利吧……  
林彦俊停顿片刻，“需要我这边换两个助理过来吗？最早的话，”他回想了几秒，“正好有几个人在苏州办事，您需要的话大概四个小时能就位。”

他说了一长串，陈总却不吭声。  
完蛋，怕不是猜错皇上圣意了呀……林彦俊在心里为自己捏了把汗。

手机那头，陈总很忧伤。  
本来想听林总助的声音看看有没有好一点，但还是很虚弱的样子啊。这样我也不好意思叫他直接飞来工作了，呜呜呜。

“不用了，你抓紧时间吃药养病，不行就去医院。”

冷梆梆一句话之后陈立农就挂下电话工作去了，林彦俊实在拿不准他是不是不爽，索性不想了，起床吃过药又睡下去。

再一次陷入睡眠的林总助不知道，他的老板将会经历怎样凄惨的一天。

陈立农胃不好，早餐只能吃热的。助理自作聪明地准备了中西式早餐各一份，但等到陈立农起床洗过澡之后已经都冰凉油腻了。他只好不吃早饭，饿着肚子开始工作。

一上午都在预选供应商的厂房里参观，秋老虎猛起来让人烦躁难忍。助理及时地递上了保温杯，这让陈立农很欣慰。毕竟是林总助带出来的，好歹知道给爷准备冰水。

小陈总没想到的是，林总助会给他准备冰水，但是还会准备胃药，而且不会让他空腹喝冰水。

陈·差点被送到医院·最后靠热水和供应商经理秘书随身带的胃药和苏打饼干续上了命·立农：我太难了。

病好了七八成坐在家里地毯上玩手柄的林总助背后忽然一阵凉风刮起，沉思十秒，去柜子里摸了一床小毯子给自己披上。

陈立农好不容易活了下来，把三天整的行程硬生生压缩到了两天半，改了航班周四上午就往回赶。两名助理跟在他身后面面相觑，互相使眼色。

助理A：不愧是年少多金小陈总啊……这工作效率我respect（比大拇指点赞  
助理B：他能走慢点吗，腿这么长频率还这么高请问是在参加竞走吗……（扶额

走在前面满心想着又要回到林总助温暖怀抱的陈总一无所知。

此时，总部公司内。  
林彦俊被老板三番四次问候之后不敢再摸鱼，加大了药的剂量还强迫自己在跑步机上发汗，终于赶在陈立农回来之前，在中午到了公司开始上班。

随行助理给他发了航班的改动信息，林彦俊处理完几天搁置的文件之后带进了陈立农的办公室，顺便再将总裁办公室深处的休息室里的床品换一套新洗过的。

他放好文件，转身去杂物间里挑了一套适合早秋用的床上四件套，抱着往休息室里去了。

休息室的门竟然是虚掩着的，估计是陈总走的时候忘了关。太粗心了这个人，林彦俊摇摇头，以后还得记住帮老板关门。

他轻轻合上背后的门，抬头正欲往里走，一瞬间和床上的人四目相对。

身着吊带睡裙的女人大波浪垂在胸前，艳红的唇瓣不知所措地微微张开。

“不好意思打扰了。”林彦俊垂眸，立刻转身出去带上了门。

这个女人他有印象，在不久之前还和陈总一起上过八卦周刊。噱头香艳又高调，《陈氏集团继承人与女星共赴晚宴，深夜送其回家》。

虽然这种绯闻对象几乎都是林彦俊亲手挑的，为了保持集团的知名度或者说是免费打广告。但是也说不准真有人本事够大，能顺杆爬上陈立农的床吧。

这种事情不是助理该过问的，林彦俊只能安静如鸡。

他回到了总裁办公室外的套间里自己的座位上，一边翻阅着合作的猎头公司发来的新简历一边就着温水吃最后一次感冒药。

约莫半个小时之后林彦俊给老板发了一条微信，汇报了一下集团最近在接触的新人才的信息。对方好像有些意外他这么快就回到了工作岗位，回复的语音里语速比平时快很多。

“你在公司吗？等我回来一起看，大概半小时。”

不苟言笑的陈总居然在因为他而激动吗，林彦俊抿出了两个小小的酒窝。

老板一向没什么表情，语气也总是波澜不惊，颇有上位者的威压。跟人说话从来都是祈使句，“第二个”、“明天之前”、“越快越好”。

虽然这句话只是语速快了那么一丁点，但是也说明他其实是有一点重要的……吧？林彦俊悄咪咪地想着。

然后他又想起了此时正在休息室里躺着的一个女人，柔软的神情一秒垮了下来。

陈立农的时间观念很强，半小时后准点走进了办公室套间。看见林彦俊时明显眼前一亮，提快了步子朝他走过来。

西装革履衣冠楚楚，修长而骨节分明的手和长到逆天的腿。  
林彦俊默默地咽了口水，并且丝毫不以此为耻。爱美色是人类天性，他也不例外。

“你终于休息好了啊？”陈立农慢吞吞地问。

老板先开金口兴师问罪，小林唯唯诺诺：“嗯嗯，休息好了。您辛苦了这几天。”

陈立农冷哼一声，抬腿往自己的办公室里走。  
“是挺辛苦的。”

回来就这么冷嘲热讽的，也就是我脾气好……林彦俊在人背后做鬼脸，隔空扇他巴掌。陈立农突然回头，他扇到一半的手板心讪讪地放下来，在腿上搓搓。

刚才鼓起勇气尝试撒娇的陈总正在暗自得意，撒娇也不是很难嘛。并没有发现他的小动作，冲林彦俊招了招手：“进来啊，一起看看简历。”

两人共事多年，凑在一起效率奇高，不到五分钟就挑出了几个人。陈立农后知后觉地有点劳累，出差几天都没睡好，揉了揉通红的眼角。  
“我去睡一会，小事你处理就好。”

林彦俊慢慢地点头，眼睁睁地看着陈立农打开了休息室房门的密码锁。

出于一点私心，林彦俊并没有出口提醒陈立农休息室里有人——开玩笑，这种事情费力不讨好。如果是老板的女朋友那他就是多管闲事，如果不是……也可以说“我以为是”，毕竟对方能闯进有密码锁的房间，他认为两人关系亲近也非常合理。

休息室的门关上，十秒。三十秒。一分钟。林彦俊看着那道隔音良好的门，仿佛在做深水憋气，时间越长越觉得有些窒息。

就在他真的要憋死的一瞬间，门被大力地拉开，盯着门的人被吓得一弹。  
穿上了连衣裙的女人拎着包踩着高跟鞋飞快地走了，林总助甚至没来得及站起来送她进电梯，裙摆就消失在办公室门口。

“还在看。”  
懒懒的笑声从身后的休息室门口传来，林彦俊迅速地扭过头来。陈立农倚着门框抄着手看他，无奈地叹了口气。  
“以后不要再把奇奇怪怪的人放进我休息室了，”陈立农伸了个懒腰，“统统赶出去。”

“我以为是您的女朋友，对不起。”林彦俊有点莫名的开心，抿了抿嘴。

陈总走过来摸了摸他的头，把没做发型的刘海揉得一团乱。“哪来的女朋友……”  
像是真的累得不行了，陈立农不想再聊天，回身往里间走准备继续被打断的小憩。

林彦俊呆呆地站了几秒，突然反应过来，一边朝里面喊着“陈总您等一下再睡”，一边小跑着往杂物间去，把那一套早秋的床单被罩又抱了出来。

-  
俗话说得好，全靠同行衬托。  
离开林总助的几天里陈立农切身体会到了这句话，平时习惯了林总助的全方面贴心不觉得有怎样，一旦没了就立马抓心挠肝的。

为了弥补自己好几天没有和林总助呆在一起的损失，自从出差回来之后陈立农抓紧了一切时间，去哪儿都要拉着人一起。

“陪我去和合作方吃个饭。”  
林总助：好。  
“陪我去给妈妈选一下生日礼物。”  
林总助：好。  
“陪我去看个音乐会。”  
林总助：好。  
“陪我去下洗手间。”  
林总助：好……嗯？

并没有意识到陈总在疯狂撒娇的林总助：老板疯了怎么办，在线等。

某一个工作日的午休时间，林彦俊接到了相熟的猎头公司打来的电话。  
但这一次并不是给他介绍人才，而是问：“你有没有兴趣跳槽？”

这电话不太好当众接，林彦俊说稍等一下，悄悄从办公室走到了外边，走到了洗手间外走廊尽头的落地窗旁。

陈立农从专用洗手间出来，正巧撞见他接着电话的背影。

什么事情要悄悄地讲？不会是女朋友吧，上班时间谈恋爱什么的……完全忘了现在是午休时间。

陈立农有点不爽又好奇，藏着身子躲在洗手间门里往外伸耳朵。

即便不是在同事眼前打电话，林彦俊声音也很小。陈立农断断续续地听见了“加薪”、“职位”几个字眼，顿时紧张起来，手抓紧了门框。

有人要来抢我老婆！哦不是抢我助理！

这可怎么办呀……陈总做出了一个夸张的愁眉苦脸的表情（虽然看起来只是眉头轻轻地皱了起来，但对他来说已经很夸张了）。

沉浸在自己的世界里的人被打完电话的林总助发现，两个人都吓了一跳。

陈立农干巴巴地假笑两声：“在跟女朋友打电话吗？”假装自己没听到。

以为陈总从来不撒谎的人明显松了口气，又被他的问句打了个措手不及。

他怎么会有女朋友？陈立农真的在开玩笑。

刚进公司那两年是有的，女方是他的大学同学，追了林彦俊四年。然后在毕业典礼结束后，当着无数的同学给他表白了。

他向来是个很绅士的人，在整个学校面前拒绝一个女生非常不体面。加上对方锲而不舍，他在那个当下的确动摇了。

说不定呢，试一试吧。

一试就是六年。  
林彦俊自认为是个还不错的男朋友，虽然忙起工作昏天黑地，不过会送礼物也记得纪念日。  
在陈立农手下工作大概一年的时候，有一天他回家里拿文件，撞见了女友偷情的画面。

女方先是非常惊慌，想要挽回。在林彦俊面无表情的拒绝后开始歇斯底里。

“你每天给我的时间有一小时吗？”  
“成天围着你老板转，是个女人都受不了你。”  
“好啊，你去跟你老板过一辈子啊性冷淡！”

“回神。”  
陈立农淡淡地叫他，转身先走了。“中午想吃鱼生。”  
“好的，您慢走。”林彦俊点头应下，开始点外卖。

-  
这个小插曲很快被林彦俊忘在脑后，毕竟陈立农是个虽然面瘫但是很好相处的老板（而且很帅），公司的节奏和薪酬他也很满意。所以只是跟猎头说“暂时没有打算跳槽，对方加薪一倍的话可能会考虑”这样的玩笑话。

完全没有想到这件事给陈立农带来了多大的心理冲击。

刚刚发现这个人在自己的生活和工作中都是必需品，然后就马上有人来抢了！  
陈立农忍不了。

处理文件的空隙时间里，陈总默默地打开自己办公室的门偷偷望了林总助好几次。

对方一直在埋头工作，第四次他偷看的时候正好业务部的经理来处理上次的合同，在和林彦俊闲聊。

暗中观察的陈总委屈地撇了撇嘴，为什么林总助和别人聊天这么开心啊，笑起来好可爱——他都没有对我这样笑过——不会是真的要跳槽了吧——完蛋了完蛋了完蛋了——啊我死了。

有些人表面上一张帅气又冷酷的总裁脸，实则内心惊涛骇浪。

外边套间里的两个人浑然不觉仍然笑笑聊聊，业务经理眼神一瞟看见了陈总，顿时冻在原地。

“你们继续聊。”陈立农麻着脸关上了门。  
两个人对视一眼，林彦俊做了一个把嘴巴拉链拉上的动作，把经理送出了套间。

一小时之后，林彦俊桌上的电铃响了。是陈立农叫他进办公室。

唉，要被喷了。小林好难。

林彦俊乖巧地踱进了总裁办公室，乖巧地站在办公桌前。

陈立农抬眼，“坐。”

然后他就乖巧地坐下，手老实放在膝盖上，端端正正。

好看的手从桌面上推过来一张合同纸，“你自己看看。”

不会要解雇我吧！林彦俊震惊。不至于吧大哥！

见他呆着不动，陈立农有些不安地挪了挪屁股。

“给你加薪。”他说，“30%，够不够？”

林彦俊这下才真的呆了。

陈立农盯着他看，又问：“还不够？那就50%。”

“不、不是，够了陈总……”林彦俊赶紧把合同纸拿起来，害怕对方一再加码。为什么莫名有一种老公乱花钱的感觉呢，林彦俊心情很复杂。

陈立农松了口气，嘴角勾起一点。  
“不够就说，我还养不起你吗。”

他的薪水在助理里已经是T1级别的了，再高，怕是人事部就要八卦他是“借工作名义行包养之实”了。

然后林彦俊才反应过来，老板可能是听见了自己接的猎头电话，有些尴尬起来。

陈立农貌似很享受他的局促表情，往后懒懒地仰在办公椅上，“不要再跟猎头打电话，知道了？”

林彦俊无奈，总裁单纯起来也真够单纯的。他软软地瞪了人一眼：“你以为我们公司挖的人都是谁介绍的啊陈总。”

陈立农少见地被噎得说不出话，林彦俊偷偷地笑了一下，拿着自己的加薪合同准备起身回座位。

“等一下。”  
“您说。”

陈立农像是有点困惑还是不满的样子，“加薪还不高兴？”

林彦俊一愣，“高兴啊。”  
这个比不会当场反悔又不加薪了吧，我刚想好下个月换套音响啊喂！

总裁沉思片刻，还是闹不明白似的，问道：“那你怎么垮着个脸呢？”

……啊？  
从来没有被提过这个要求，林彦俊不太自然地试探着做了一个营业笑脸。

陈立农像是被他的丑丑笑打击了，放弃一般丧气地冲他挥了挥手，“算了算了，走吧。”

林彦俊莫名其妙地出了办公室。

陈立农：他怎么不笑呢……  
林彦俊：老板真的疯了。

-  
陈立农其人，优点非常多。最突出的有两点，第一是帅，第二是耐力十足（各方面）。

遇到挫折并不会让他就此消沉，反而是认真思考起让林彦俊对他笑的其它办法。

说不定是因为工作场合太严肃了……？  
任何人应该都很难在办公室里和boss闲聊开玩笑吧，陈立农默默思考。五分钟后像是有了答案，眼睛“叮——”地一下亮起来。

当晚，陈总家门口。  
为了方便照顾总裁起居，林彦俊被安排在陈总的同个小区里，由公司负责租金。  
通常两人会一起下班回去，然后林彦俊跟着陈立农回家，替他打理完杂务之后再走回自己的住处。

两个人站在陈立农家门口，后者的表情极其自然。  
“我好像把门卡丢在上海了。”他说。就像只是丢了一张公交卡似的。

林彦俊一呆。这种高级公寓的门卡都是没有备份的，物业也没有他也没有，唯一一张还给陈立农搞丢了。

“您稍等，我叫一下开锁公司。”他说着就开始按手机。

陈立农一手捂住他的手机，“这么晚要等多久啊，麻烦死了。”然后很不经意地左右瞥了瞥，“去你家睡吧。”

林彦俊不知所措，抬起眼皮望。老板的表情正直又严肃，搞得他觉得自己想太多有点做作，随后小声地应了。

陈立农走在林彦俊身后，暖黄路灯下的小区的夜安静又温柔。

比自己稍矮一点的人头顶毛茸茸又金灿灿，很像陈立农小时候养的小狗狗。

他忍住了上手的冲动，假装无事地继续走着。

两人出了电梯，林彦俊开了门先一步进去打开了玄关的灯，找了一双新的拖鞋出来给他。

可能回到自己的领地了，林彦俊整个人看起来放松许多，微微笑着，“您要吃一点宵夜吗？”

本来陈立农没有觉得饿，对方这样一讲就饿起来。还没开口，肚子先咕噜噜地响了。  
两个人站在玄关大眼瞪小眼，林彦俊忍不住笑了一下。

“知道了，给您做碗面吧。”他径自走了进去，陈立农有点害羞地跟在后面，“虾吃吗？泰国虾。”林彦俊问他，“个头很大而且不会腥，我昨天刚买的。”

对食材方面一窍不通的总裁点了点头，在沙发上给自己找了个舒服的位置坐下，开始等饭。

一旦接纳了“老板今天住我家”这个设定，林彦俊又开始忙前忙后。伺候完老板宵夜再洗碗，然后找出自己买大了一号的睡衣内裤和新的浴巾，重新铺了一次客卧的床。

陈立农像是对他家很好奇，隔着几步远的距离跟在林彦俊后面四处看看。一会儿把他的软趴趴松鼠抱枕捏着尾巴拿起来，一会儿坐在客厅的地毯上研究他的游戏手柄。

“陈总，您要休息了吗？”林彦俊换好了真丝的枕套，走到客厅去叫人。“明天还要早起上班喔。”

此时陈立农正和松鼠抱枕玩得不亦乐乎，洗过吹干的头发软软地耷拉在额前，自言自语地玩着。

林彦俊不想出声，安静地站在一边看他。平时高冷狂拽的总裁居然会跟抱枕过家家……好可爱。  
林总助突然母爱泛滥。

坐在地毯上的人忽然举起松鼠冲着林彦俊，像是在用松鼠尖尖的嘴巴瞄准他似的，嘴里还“biubiubiu~”地配音。

“干什么啊！”林彦俊被逗笑了，假装真的被枪打中了，捂着左肩靠着墙缓缓地往地下倒。

陈立农敏锐地用一只眼睛看见了林彦俊笑，非常满意地结束了今日份的撒娇，清清嗓子。  
“我睡了。”

林彦俊迟钝地有些羞涩，从地板上站起来，又恢复了总助的模样。  
“好的，您有事叫我。晚安陈总。”

陈立农的脚步在客卧门口很短地停了一下，“晚安。”

-  
之后整整一个星期陈立农都没有回自己家住，一直以“好麻烦”为理由拒绝林彦俊给开锁公司打电话。

说不定陈总是喜欢我家的装修？或者那个松鼠抱枕？林彦俊一边咬着笔写备忘录一边想。那个抱枕不是限量版，回头可以买一只来送老板。

他不知道的是，陈立农只是……在家里看到他放松的笑了，还额外得到了一句晚安，在得寸进尺而已。

周五那天晚上林彦俊终于受不了了，委婉地提出了抗议。

工作日24小时待机就算了，周末我也要有一点私人时间吧！不然再按工时算加班费啊！

陈立农此时正抱着松鼠在吃鸡，他在林彦俊家住得很开心，有吃有喝有人陪玩，不能再爽。

但是林彦俊这样一讲，表情又很担心他生气的样子，陈立农也不好意思接着摆老板架子。

就算是老公老婆之间偶尔也需要一点距离感吧？陈立农这样劝说了自己。

“一直赶我走，你难道是有在偷偷准备跳槽吗？”  
陈立农闷声闷气地问，林彦俊正在联系开锁公司。

“没有啊？”像是没想到他还在挂心这个问题，林彦俊表情愕然。

“不准跳槽知道吗？我又不是付不起你工资……”陈立农盯着屏幕不看他，嘴巴抿得紧紧的，手肘子在松鼠上恶狠狠地滚来滚去。

林彦俊看出了他不爽的小动作，忽然觉得——他好像之前一直都不了解自己的老板，对方明明是一个很需要安全感、内心幼稚的人，却一直被所有人认为高冷又难搞，城府很深。

“知道啦，不跳槽。”林彦俊笑着走过去，坐到他身边，“答应陈总的事情我都会做到的，但再过几年，说不定您就会喜欢更年轻漂亮的助理，到时候您会先炒了我也不一定喔。”

陈立农手上动作一僵，这种话好暧昧！  
林总助怎么忽然撩我呢，陈立农有点心痒痒，还是嘴硬道：“你好好做你的事，其它的别管。”

开锁公司很快地来了，出示了自己的营业执照之后换上了一套新的锁具，把原先的拆了下来。  
为了防止陈立农再弄丢门卡，这回林总助挑的新锁具是用指纹和密码都能打开的那种。  
工人走了以后林彦俊就也准备回家休息，陈立农叫住了他。

“这个怎么录指纹？”

林彦俊耐心地代他设置了一次，把陈立农的指纹录了进去。  
陈立农又说：“把你的也录进去。”

林彦俊抬头望了他一眼，陈立农非常理直气壮：“方便。”

终于搞定难缠的老板，林彦俊还是认命地跟进去替陈立农做了宵夜，给他吹了头发，一直到把人伺候到入睡，把被子好好地掖在陈立农后颈。  
被照顾得舒舒服服的人侧躺在被窝里，满足地眯起眼睛的样子像一只大猫。

“您还有别的事情吗？”  
陈立农咂咂嘴，眼珠子转了一圈寻思了一下，很不甘心地说：“没事了，你走吧。”

林彦俊关上了床头的灯准备回家，离开卧室时忽然在一片黑暗中停下了脚步。  
“您愿意的话，工作日里都可以住在我那边。”

陈立农困意泛滥的双眼顿时睁得溜圆，偷偷在被窝里傻笑起来。

-  
下周一下班后，陈立农果然巴巴地跟在林彦俊后面回了家。美其名曰“独居很不环保”，强行把客卧发展成了老板专用卧室。

这一段时间是陈立农二十几年以来过得最开心的日子了。  
小时候父亲忙于工作，母亲常在外应酬，家里的佣人对他并不真正上心。工作以后辛苦的日子比享受的多，有了林彦俊当助理之后负担减轻了很多，但是在下班后陈立农还是得自己打拼，比如硬着头皮和女明星吃晚饭。

要是那些相亲的女的都像林总助一样又可爱眼睛又大，又会照顾人，该多好啊。那我也不会到现在都单身了。  
陈立农穿着林彦俊给他新买的睡衣，抱着林彦俊给他新买的松鼠，躺在床上认真神游。

朋友都跟他说“不要轻易相信暧昧期的女人”，无论一开始再精致再温柔贤惠，一旦在一起时间久了就会暴露本性（或是素颜）。

当时一向运筹帷幄的小陈总出现了少见的惊慌表情，“那我该怎么办？”

“就没办法啊，”发小说，“你喜欢她的话就忍咯，实在不行……结婚之前观察期久一点嘛，你又呆又有钱，很容易被骗的。”

陈立农掰着手指头，数自己的择偶要求：一，要和林总助一样眼睛圆圆的，还有酒窝。二，最好是也有那么瘦，细细的腰。三，要很懂我，和我很有默契。四，最好是能先谈个四五年恋爱再考虑结婚……

唉，但是他哪里来的时间去谈恋爱啊，整天都在忙工作。

那对方如果是公司里的员工就比较好，可以多一点时间相处，比如中午一起吃饭什么的。

手机荧幕在黑暗中亮起，陈立农随手抓过来一瞥，是新闻推送。  
《台湾宣布同性婚姻合法化，几百对同性夫妻举行集体婚礼（心）》

平时不太爱看社会新闻的人扫了一眼标题就放下了手机，几分钟后，一个猛子从床上弹了起来。

如果我想要找一个各方面都很像林彦俊的老婆……  
陈立农深以为然地点了点头，迅速做出了决定。  
那就直接找他做老婆，嗯嗯。

-  
同居（？）的第二周很快到了周五，林彦俊说今天晚饭做红烧猪蹄和海带味增汤，刚到下班时间，陈立农馋得不行，拉着他就跑了。  
前台的女生们还在互相询问，陈总是不是最近在谈恋爱？以前常常加班的工作狂现在像金屋藏娇一样，刚过六点准时打卡下班。  
林彦俊本娇对此一无所知。

到林彦俊家之后，陈立农开开心心地换上了舒服的T恤短裤冲了个澡，吃完饭以后又开始了吃鸡上分之旅，抱着两只松鼠盘腿坐在沙发上。  
林彦俊给他点了一只浆果味的香薰蜡烛之后就进了浴室，手机在客厅的矮桌上亮了又暗。

当然，庞大的商业集团里不可能所有人周五都可以准时下班。  
比如正在疯狂跟进竞品最新动态的投资部。

投资部的部长是外聘的一位近五十岁的美国银行家，每周只用来公司一两天。  
身为副部长的范丞丞领着一帮子部员苦哈哈地每天加班，还经常得跟着部长的时差来工作，凌晨三点被电话叫起来写PPT也是常有的事。

一周的行业周报通常是周一早上交，可是范丞丞现在急得跳脚，给林总助打了无数个电话也没有人接。

他们这个月一直跟进的一个小独立公司的新项目的可查利润今天突然呈直角式上扬。本来这一笔预投资在上周的周报中也提起过，但是以这个速度来看今晚就得跟对方签合同拿股份了，不然再涨几天，别的大公司也会闻着味道跟上来。

不能再等了，时间都是白花花的钱啊！范丞丞立刻跟人事部说了情况要了林彦俊的地址，抓上平板和文件夹就下楼打了车。

到了小区门口，范丞丞被保安拦下来，说要让他报一下住户的门牌号，他们打内线去核实。  
林彦俊还在洗澡，门口的可视电话忽然嘀嘀地响起来。自诩为“这个家也有我的一半”的陈总正巧被人用AK扫死了，蹬着拖鞋去了门口。

“业主您好，我们这里有个人说要找您。”保安态度很好，“他说他是……你谁来着？啊，投资部的范丞丞。需要我们放进来吗？”

陈立农偏着头想了想，又看了看屏幕里模糊的脸，似乎有点印象，每周一开早会投资部都是这个人来的。  
“放进来吧，顺便帮他开下楼门和电梯。”

那边应了就挂下内线，陈立农一边往沙发上回一边夸奖自己。最近好像越来越体贴了，不愧是马上要拥有老婆的男人！

范部长在保安小哥的带领下畅通无阻，顺利抵达林彦俊家门口。一边敲门一边喊，“林总助！快开门啊！”

陈立农打开了门，手里还攥着任天堂的游戏手柄。

“什么事这么着急？”陈立农懒懒地打了个哈欠，“进来说。”

范丞丞显然没有想到总助家里藏着老板，当场卡壳。  
“就就就上次那个项目……林总助不在家吗？”

陈立农像是有点不耐烦，拿脚把玄关的拖鞋踢到范丞丞跟前就自顾自地进去了，“项目跟我不能谈？”随后像是想起了他的问题，大发慈悲一般轻飘飘地回答道：“在啊，林总助在洗澡。”

范丞丞：是这样的，本单身贵族加班就算了，老板穿着家居服在总助家里打游戏就算了，总助竟然还正在洗澡……为什么要让弱小又无助的我发现这一切？这不是我这个年纪应该承受的！

当然，敬业的范部长表面上波澜不惊，与老板在客厅开始飞速地讨论投资事宜。  
陈立农正在查阅微信好友寻找有没有这家独立公司的经营者，这个时候林彦俊洗完澡了，湿漉漉的穿着浴袍就出来了。  
显然是没有想到家里还有第三个人，尴尬地定在了原地。

范丞丞很有眼力见地埋头看手机，陈立农抬起眼皮看了他一眼，很轻地啧了一声，“去换身衣服再过来。”

小范内心宽泪：这什么霸总人设，太能吃醋了吧。

陈立农瞪了他一眼，有点不爽。我都是第一次看我老婆的锁骨，你个兔崽子真好运啊。

三个人各怀心事坐下工作，敲定了具体投资金额和联系人以后范丞丞就光速开溜，回了公司。

一群嗷嗷待哺的部员吵着闹着要吃宵夜，平时最精的温州仔眼尖地发现他情绪不对，“怎么？去林总助家里撞鬼了？”

范丞丞表情呆滞，“没有撞鬼，撞了老板。”

“啊？你的意思是老板在总助家里？”温州仔越说越小声，“总助不在家吗？”

范丞丞持续呆滞，“总助在洗澡……”

黄明昊发出哇哦的声音。

-  
周一，陈立农上午有个合作伙伴要见，林彦俊自己打车去公司上班。

总裁办公室的套间里分了三个隔断，一边是他的工位，另一边是其余助理的工位，还有来访客人的等待区域。

上午不用料理陈总最近越来越粘人的杂事，林彦俊心情不错。  
走进套间时笑着跟下属们打了个招呼，却没想到本来好像正在聊什么很开心的事情的几个人，被他吓了一跳似的，一个个僵硬又眼神躲闪。

“有什么八卦吗？”林彦俊随口一问。

他不像陈立农需要高高在上，对公司里的人情流通了解多一点是好事。通常下属们有什么好玩的八卦都会跟他分享，林彦俊也不会端起架子让人家专心工作。

之前跟着陈总去上海出差的两个助理之一小雨被其他人使眼色推出来，这个时候林彦俊已经有点生气了，面无表情地站着。

有什么事情，一见到他就不能说？还做得这么为难的样子？

小雨是林彦俊亲手带的，关系比较亲近，见他真的有要发火的趋势了，赶紧开口道：“林总助……也没什么，就、就是，在说您和陈总是不是在谈恋爱……”然后迅速补充道：“您和老板在一起我们都很开心！祝福你们！”

林彦俊惊呆了，一时之间微张着嘴不知该说什么。

几个人很紧张地站在原地等他发火，他反而有点无力。每天同进同出还住在一起，被误解也是很合理的事情。林彦俊无奈地摆摆手，“你们工作去吧。”

为什么没有解释，陈立农和他并没有在一起。  
一方面是作为集团的管理者，跟员工澄清情感状况太接地气了。另一方面……林彦俊就是不想解释，他乐意。

可状况发展明显比他想的要严重。他没吃早饭，中午早早地去了公司的食堂。食堂里有一小块区域是被屏风遮起来的，陈总吃饭的位子。林彦俊作为总助经常跟老板一起吃午饭，自然而然地点完餐就坐进去了。

他正在喝餐前温水，听见屏风外有不小的交谈声。

估计也是提前来吃午饭的员工，聊的内容却让林彦俊顿时胃里冰了一下。

“我听说陈总是跟林彦俊来真的，都同居了……”

“有什么好真的？呵，过几年你再看看。”那个声音很不甘心似的，停顿了一下，“我以为林彦俊多牛呢，整天拽得要死，搞了半天还是爬床上位的。”

“也不知道陈总给他开多少钱一个月，好羡慕啊，躺着叫几声就拿钱，陈总还那么帅，我倒贴我都愿意。”  
“就你？得了吧……”

林彦俊并没有走出屏风外，慢吞吞地吃完了饭回了工位。  
趴到桌子上准备午睡一刻钟，后知后觉地有点委屈，鼻子闷在桌面和手臂里酸楚着，很难呼吸。

他承认他是喜欢老板，喜欢老板有错吗？  
陈立农不仅是高富帅，他是一个本性呆板可爱，很幼稚又敏感的人。  
打个不那么恰当的比方，陈立农就像幼儿园里最可爱但是有自闭症的小朋友，你就是会一直想着他关心他，他送给你一朵丑丑的花也会让你幸福到眩晕。

喜欢老板就等同于自己没有认真工作吗？  
如果说喜欢陈立农就会让外人都认为他这么多年以来勤恳工作都是谎言，只是靠爬床才坐到总助的位子……

林彦俊闭着眼睛一直想，好不容易有了一些睡意，这时候陈总回来了。

他当然不能继续睡了，接到司机电话后立刻去地下车库里接人。  
陈立农像是谈了一桩很满意的合同，心情颇好，看着他的眼睛也是弯弯的。两个人乘坐专用电梯往顶层去，陈立农盯着梯镜里看了一会儿，突然道：“怎么了？”

林彦俊回过神来，很职业地淡淡笑了一下，“什么事陈总？”

陈立农睨了他一眼，语气很肯定地说：“你不开心，怎么了？”

林彦俊不是很想告诉他，毕竟这件事陈立农也算“罪魁祸首”之一。  
——要不是你这么可爱又招人，我会因为喜欢你被人编排吗！

而且告诉他就显得自己更红颜祸水了！跟皇帝哭唧唧告状说大臣们欺负自己的妖妃的即视感。

“没什么，”林彦俊开始假笑，“在想您晚饭该吃什么，最近好像有猪瘟，最好避免吃猪肉。”

陈立农被他噎了一下，沉默了一会儿。到了顶层，林彦俊站在他身后伸手挡住梯门，好半天陈立农还是站着不走。

林彦俊垂着眼睛不说话，陈立农的视线在他身上来回扫，很无奈地丢下一句：“你不开心的时候才会笑得这么难看。”然后走了。

林总助慢慢跟在人高腿长的陈总后面，心情有稍微好一点，偷偷笑了一下。

果然林彦俊回了工位没五分钟，就被老板的电铃传唤进了办公室。

陈立农懒懒地靠在老板椅上，衬衫扣子松了两颗。又无奈又好笑地斜着眼看他：“来，坐下说，谁惹你不高兴了？”

林彦俊坐下，两个人开始大眼瞪大眼。

“连老板都不能说？”陈立农有点纳闷了，“可以啊林彦俊，给你惯坏了是吧。”

林彦俊反思了五秒钟，好像最近是有点任性。好吧……

“是你让我告状的啊。”他小声嘀咕。

陈立农忍不住笑了，“是，谁欺负你了？跟老板说，老板给他炒了。”

“也没有那么严重啦……”林彦俊赶紧帮人家说了两句，要是因为几句话就丢了工作也太残忍了，“就是今天听到有人说我，说我业务能力不行吧。”

他还是避重就轻，把“被陈总包养”的说法摘了出去。

陈立农不说话，看着他的眼神审视又严肃，像班主任训小孩。

林彦俊自暴自弃，低着头不看他。  
“好啦，就……就说是因为，因为陈总比较偏爱我吧，才做了总助这样……”

陈立农当然知道这种背后议论人的原话肯定难听得多，当下脸色就有一点难看。

“所以你也觉得是？你一无是处，靠卖色相工作？”陈立农冷冷地问他。

林彦俊猛地抬起头来，“当然不是了！”随后又觉得自己反应过激，小声下来，“但是被这样议论，我会有点不开心也很合理吧……”

陈立农叹了口气，转着手里的钢笔，“有时候不要太在乎陌生人说的话，多在乎一下真正对你好的人，行不行？”

虽然是很不熟练的安慰，但说的人是陈立农，话里还暗示他才是对自己好的人，于是林彦俊勉为其难地接受了。  
“知道了陈总……”

可能是被他遮掩不住的委屈表情弄的，陈立农身子前倾上来，颇有些怜爱地摸了摸他的头。  
“去工作吧，别想了。”

下班前，林彦俊听到几个小助理又在八卦。他这次长了个心眼，静悄悄地走到了隔断边上听墙根。

“第一次看陈总发火，好恐怖……”  
“是啊是啊，但是好帅啊，苏到爆炸！”  
小雨在那学陈立农说话的腔调：“发工资让你来公司说闲话？不想着学一下别人的工作态度，只知道嫉妒，在背后说三道四，我们集团不需要这种人。”  
然后就有人笑得很夸张，“你学得好像！”  
“看来林总助和陈总是真爱啊，这什么霸道总裁护妻剧情，我爱了。”

林彦俊撇了撇嘴。  
他很了解自家老板的性格，陈立农才不是维护他，是因为真的很讨厌那种背后说坏话的人。

但即便是这样，老板也是因为他受了委屈才会生气的。就算不是因为喜欢我，那我也是可以开心一下的。林彦俊这样想着，决定今晚给陈立农加餐。

不过最后餐没加成，因为陈立农下班之后就走了。林彦俊忘了后天是老板母亲的生日，陈立农得回老家去祝寿顺便参加聚会，这周接下来的几天都不会来公司。

比起以前听到“老板好几天都不来上班”的消息时那样轻松愉悦的心情，现在的林彦俊还多了一点点的不舍得。越活越矫情了，他又在反省。

这个时候的林总助还不知道，自己将会面临什么样的局面。

陈立农回了老家的宅子，今年是母亲的五十岁大寿，相应地客人也比寻常邀请得更多。关系不算太亲近的朋友长辈们也纷纷前往祝贺。

有一位长辈是陈氏集团常年的合作伙伴，也算是看着陈立农长大的。不过这次来身边的伴侣已经不是他小时候见过的阿姨，而是一位看起来只有二十出头的漂亮小姐。

长辈的家事自然不好过问，所以陈立农也只是非常礼貌又尊敬地与人客套了几句。不过最后还是没忍住好奇，悄悄打量了一下这个女生。

可能是由于经验不足，她并没有像其余太太或千金那样懂得上流聚会的规矩。她们参加宴会都会选择肉眼极难辨别的肉色丝袜，或是直接露出精心打理过的光洁又纤细的腿。

这还是陈立农第一次这么近距离看到黑丝。

看起来神秘又有点香艳……隐隐的肉色在细腻的黑下流转。

陈立农盯着迈动着逐渐远去的腿，若有所思。

周日的晚上，林彦俊收到了一份快递。  
包装非常精美且沉甸甸的，不知道是不是合作方送来的小礼物。

他一头雾水地抱着盒子回了客厅，正要拆开时，老板的短信来了。

【东西收到了？】  
啊，原来是老板买的。……为什么？林彦俊更奇怪了。  
【收到了陈总。需要我帮您寄到哪里？】

那边回得很快。  
【给你的。】  
【明天穿来上班。】

林彦俊看着铺满了玫瑰花瓣的盒子中央那双黑色的丝质大腿袜，目瞪口呆。

-  
周一上午，林彦俊汇报完工作后被叫住了。  
陈立农早上才坐飞机回来，此时显得有些困顿，眼睛微微地眯起来：“昨天送你的穿了吗？”

林彦俊不自在地动了动，大腿上那一圈蕾丝他很不习惯，有点痒。

他也说不清楚为什么自己真的会穿，可能是鬼迷心窍吧。  
作为总裁助理就是要满足老板一切的要求吧……

陈立农一看他的神态就知道肯定穿在身上了，非常满足地笑弯了眼。

“过来让我看看。”

这怎么看啊，林彦俊有点紧张。  
虽然穿了，但好歹外面还有西装长裤，根本是看不见的。

他又不敢说什么，一小步一小步地挪了过去，站到老板的办公椅旁边。

陈立农一把抓住他，抱坐在腿上。

怎么突然……林彦俊整个人僵直了身子，一动不动。

陈立农自顾自地握住他一只脚踝架在桌上，顺着腿由下而上地一撸。

“果然是你穿最好看！”陈立农特别开心，为自己的猜想验证成功而得意，“我就知道。”

林彦俊此时姿势异常羞人，整个被裹在身前，一条腿还高高地被架住，完全无法挣扎。陈立农的话也让他有些不爽，像是被当作玩具一样。

他反复用劲几次都被陈立农摁了回去，还是没站起来。只能就着这个并不严肃的姿势，语气很严肃地问：“陈立农，你到底什么意思啊？”

这是快七年以来林彦俊头一回连名带姓地叫他，陈立农也愣了一下，随后有些不可置信一般，语调都高了一点。

“我在追你啊，看不出来吗？”

林彦俊这下真的愣住了。

腿上的人一直不给反应，陈立农有点不耐烦地捏了他腰一把，“喂，你不会是真的没看出来吧？”

当然没看出来啊！  
虽然陈立农最近一直粘着他，还和他伪同居了，喜欢摸他头，还因为他把员工骂了一顿……  
天呐，他居然没看出来陈立农是在追他！林彦俊彻底被自己的迟钝打败了。

陈立农气哼哼地，手还不忘在覆盖着黑丝的小腿上揩油。  
“你是猪吧林彦俊，蠢死了。”

“……”林彦俊无力反驳，弱弱道：“哪有你这样追的。”

追求人不都是要送花请吃饭吗？  
但是转头想想，每天一起吃工作餐也算是陈立农给的钱，那个丝袜盒子里也是玫瑰花……林彦俊哑口无言。

“怎么样？”陈立农得瑟得要死，“是不是感觉自己很笨？”

林彦俊气上心头，一拳头捶在他腿上，“闭嘴呀你！”

“那好，再问一句话我就闭嘴，行不行。”陈立农很乖地应下来，呼吸的热气喷在林彦俊耳后，他根本说不出不行只能点头。

陈立农抱住他的腿给他翻了个身，让林彦俊面对面地骑坐在他身上。过于近的距离让林彦俊有些躲闪，左右游移着不看他。

干燥而温热的手捧着他的下巴带回来，男人好看又多情的细长眸子里装的全是他。  
陈立农眼睛里细细闪个不停，温柔又理直气壮地问：“我追你了，你答应吗？”  
随后又补充道：“不答应也没关系，我很公私分明，不会为难你。”  
想了想，又说：“但是你不答应我会很难过。”然后立刻装出可怜兮兮的表情，扁着嘴。

林彦俊简直要被他可爱死了。

憋了半天还是笑出了酒窝，抱着陈立农亲了一下脸颊。努力用最正经最平常的语气说，“好的陈总。”

陈立农咧着嘴笑。

-  
七年了，林彦俊还是头一回躺在总裁休息室的床上。

两个人刚才在办公室里亲亲抱抱腻歪了好一会儿，忽然桌上的电话响起，有部长要来汇报工作。

陈立农极其不舍地圈着他的腰又亲了几下，然后像是灵光一闪，勾住林彦俊两条腿抱起来，把人扔进了休息室里。

“半个小时，”陈立农很留恋地站在门口把着门框，“一会我要仔细看看。”

林彦俊脸红得不像话，眼睁睁看着他关上门。仔细看哪里，还不就是大腿袜……呵，男人。他把自己裹进被子里。

不到一刻钟，陈立农就急吼吼地冲回来了。  
把门一关就开始扯领带脱鞋，看得林彦俊背后一凉，有一种命不久矣的感觉。

“嗯？怎么没自己脱了。”陈立农扑上来亲亲啃啃，手迅速地滑到腿上，还是西装的质感，随后恍然大悟：“是要我自己拆礼物包装的意思对不对？”  
他只是害羞而已……你想太多了！

陈立农自说自话地给他拉下拉链剥开西装裤，林彦俊没配合也没反抗，乖得像个布娃娃。

上半身的衬衫扣子还端正地系到了最顶上一颗，下面却只剩下内裤，两截大腿在黑丝的衬托下白得腻人。

陈立农退开一点距离，认真又热情的眼神让林彦俊不自觉地并住了腿，反而显得欲迎还拒。

“真的很漂亮。”陈立农的语气像是在夸一件艺术品，想要把它拍回家。“可惜你不能穿裙子上班……”

林彦俊气红了脸，踹了他一下。  
这是什么遗憾的语气啊！为什么要为这种事情惋惜！

“我可以摸一下吗？”陈立农抬头一本正经地看着他，就像林彦俊说不可以他就会不摸一样。

林彦俊没好气地瞪了他一眼，眼角泛红，“不可以。”

陈立农又开始扁嘴，像受了天大的委屈。

就知道会这样，他就是拿陈立农没办法。林彦俊骂了自己几句，抓起对方的手按在自己腿上。

得逞的人很幼稚地笑起来，试探着用指腹在光滑的晴纶质感上掠过。  
“好滑……你都没有毛毛，”陈立农又在夸一些有的没的，“而且好细。”

作为男人被夸奖腿细不会觉得开心，林彦俊开心可能是因为这是喜欢的人在夸奖他。

“为什么不在家穿……在公司这样好奇怪。”林彦俊刚刚获得了新身份，忍不住想要小小地抱怨一下。

新晋男友一边吻他一边没什么歉意地说：“因为我好想看，等不到晚上嘛。”

愈发滚烫的手一开始还只是矜持地轻轻触摸，逐渐演变成带着力度的抚弄，连大腿袜的蕾丝圈也没有被陈立农放过，捏起来啪啪地弹了好几下。

林彦俊从来没见过他被欲望蛊惑的样子，当下又羞怯又情动，反复往后退着缩到床头。“你玩够了没……快去工作了。”

这样煞风景的话也没让陈立农眼里的火星子暗一点，一路跟着他挪到了床头，干脆抓住了脚踝，把林彦俊一只脚握在手里摩挲。

太羞耻了，林彦俊万分后悔答应他这样的要求。

“好吧……”陈立农的样子就像一个打球到一半就被叫回教室上课的高中生，随后又开心起来，“晚上回家再玩。”

林彦俊完全忘了，两个人本就是伪同居，这下在一起了晚上怎么可能跑得了。

替自己安排好了晚上娱乐项目的陈总心情好得不得了，又把人按在床上亲，一边亲一边蹭。直到休息室里的紧急电话都响了两次才黑着脸去工作了。

一下午林彦俊的嘴都是肿的，但是几个助理都学乖了不开口问怎么回事，只是看着他笑，气得林彦俊头顶冒烟。

偏偏陈立农也不体谅他，下午没事找事把他叫进办公室好几次，按在腿上又亲又摸，差点直接就动了真格，像个刚开荤的愣头青。

下班回到家里，陈立农接了个业务电话。林彦俊去洗了澡出来，换上舒服的衣服，系上围裙开始做饭。  
最后一道菜在收汁的时候陈立农也洗完澡了，头发还湿漉漉的，站在厨房门口默默地盯着他看。

林彦俊好像专心地做着事情，并没有发现他。  
这让今天刚有了男友地位的人非常不爽，几步走过去从后面抱住他腰，下巴压在林彦俊颈窝里。

“好香。”

“饿了？”林彦俊偏头亲了他一下，“去客厅等着。”

陈立农咬住他的耳垂，不管不顾地像只发情的小狼。  
“我说你好香，一股甜味。”

“你穿围裙好可爱，”陈立农一边笑一边舔他耳朵，说：“像我老婆。”

林彦俊拿锅铲敲他，“你哪来的老婆！”

“哦，说错了。”陈立农呸呸两下，“就是我老婆。”

林彦俊说不出话了，转回去盯着锅看。  
陈立农发难：“菜比我好看吗？”  
林彦俊呛他：“那你来当晚饭。”

谁知道陈立农正有此意，说着“好啊”伸手就把火关了，揽着他的腰硬把人拽去了卧室。

“来吃我。”

以前怎么不知道他这么不要脸啊，天呐。林彦俊简直没眼看。

陈立农抱着他向后倒在床上。  
林彦俊身材高挑，但在他怀里显得很小只，整个人都趴在他身上，还穿着围裙，细带系在颈后可爱得不行。

陈立农不禁再一次感叹，自己真是一个有眼光的男人。

“那个还穿着吗？”他很想念中午摸到的那个质感，手又开始不老实地往下滑。

“洗过澡就换下来了啊，”林彦俊别扭的样子也很可爱，“你好变态。”

“哦，那你喜欢变态是不是更变态。”陈立农逗他玩，看林彦俊哑口无言的样子又觉得好可爱，整个心都在咕嘟嘟地冒泡泡。

他依稀记得自己幼稚园的时候喜欢一个小女孩，天天追在人家后面拆人家的马尾辫和鞋带，弄得她哭个不停。  
曾经陈立农以为只是小孩子不懂事，没想到现在林彦俊趴在他胸口，又激起了这样的劣根性。

“晚上过来给老板暖床，嗯？”  
他故意压低了嗓子说话，听起来性感又危险。

林彦俊如他所料地有点别扭，不敢抬头，“你有这么急哦……”

“真的很急，”他笑着说，又凑上去接吻，“就现在？可以吗？”

林彦俊没说可以也没说不可以，主动勾着他的脖子仰起头来亲他，舌尖在他嘴唇上舔舐，又拿牙轻轻地咬他舌头。

“再玩就不放你走咯。”陈立农半开玩笑半认真地威胁道，惩罚似的轻轻拍了他屁股一下。

林彦俊没想到他这一下子，没有防备地嗯了一声，撒娇似的又甜又脆。

陈立农几乎是瞬间就硬了。

被他翻身压在身下时林彦俊才反应过来他是要来真的，赶紧双腿环在他后腰上不让陈立农动。

“家里没有润滑剂，也没有套子。”林彦俊红着脸小声说。

像是刚意识到这个问题，陈立农像正要出门遛弯却遇到下大雨的小狗狗一样顿在了原地，随后沮丧地倒了下来躺在他身边，还是坚持不懈地在林彦俊脸上啄。

看他这么难受林彦俊也有点自责，为什么没提前买好东西放在家里方便老板用呢。后来又隐隐觉得不对，总有一种把自己卖了还替人数钱的感觉。

没等他纠结完，陈立农忽然很用力地亲了他一下，接着从床上扑腾起来进了浴室。

林彦俊也跟着坐起来，试探着问：“要不要我、我帮你啊？”

陈立农恶狠狠的声音从浴室里传来：“你现在最好离我远一点！”

听着浴室里的水声，林彦俊把自己埋进被子里偷偷地笑了。  
能和陈立农谈恋爱真是太好了。

-  
隔天下班回家，看着客厅里几大纸箱子润滑剂和安全套的林彦俊笑不出来了。

陈立农揣着手站在他旁边，很得意地看他，像是在说“我看你这次再找借口？”

林彦俊不说话，默默地进了浴室去洗澡。正在闭着眼睛揉洗发水的泡泡，淋浴间的门被偷偷拉开，一双手从背后环住腰。

一点也不感到意外的人没忍住笑了一下，“不要闹，等我冲干净。”

陈立农很乖，老老实实地抱着不动，迅速挺立起来的性器鼓鼓地抵在他臀沟里，悄悄地磨蹭着。

“洗快点，”陈立农很不满，上手帮他一起洗，“我很急。”

好不容易洗完澡躺在床上，那人又颠颠地去客厅抱了一怀的东西回来撒在被子里。一边挑一边问他：“你想用哪个？”

“草莓？菠萝？薰衣草？唔……颗粒是什么？螺旋是什么？”

林彦俊被他吵得害羞又心慌，随手拿了一盒套子和一瓶润滑，把别的都推到地毯上去。陈立农坐在床上指责他：“好敷衍。”

“怎么啦！”林彦俊凶巴巴地，“陈立农我告诉你，在家里你是我男朋友不是老板知道不。让我一直顺着你，想都不要想。”

陈立农呆呆地看着他，表情让林彦俊少有的看不懂，随后觉得自己是有点凶，又软软地凑过去亲他。

“再说一遍。”陈立农说。

不会真生气了吧……林彦俊顿时怂了，可怜巴巴地望着他。“好啦，以后不跟你凶嘛。”

陈立农摇头，又说：“再说一遍。”然后像是看他看痴了似的，慢吞吞地补充道：“说我是你男朋友。”

林彦俊哽了一下，这才发现陈立农并不是生气，而是很执着于男朋友这个称呼……

“你是我男朋友。”他小声地说，搞得自己都脸红了。

陈立农还是那样呆呆地看着他，“还要听一遍。”

林彦俊只好硬着头皮重复：“你是我男朋友唔——”

这个称呼像是解锁了陈立农的什么隐藏人格一样，忽然扑上来压着他死命地亲。

林彦俊这才知道之前陈立农对他有多温柔体贴，现在才完全解放天性，嘴上哄着乖宝老婆小可怜，手底下狠得要死，剥衣服的动作又快又凶。

乳头被恶意地磨咬着，快乐压住痛感又酥又麻。林彦俊发着抖小声哼唧，不自觉地用小腿在男朋友侧腰上蹭。

陈立农动作一顿，捞起他的腿勾在自己后腰上，毫不留情地捏了他大腿肉一把，“老实点，别乱撩。”

林彦俊被他捏疼了，咬着嘴巴恨他。陈立农一见他这副小模样又笑着凑上来跟他接吻，亲得林彦俊舒舒服服的。  
“不要这样瞪我啊……”陈立农也装委屈，“不知道我怕老婆吗。”

林彦俊又被他惹笑，双眸裹水地瞥他，“差、差不多可以了……”

陈立农没回话，低头下去更认真地用手指扩张着。直到润滑剂和体液交织的水声大到林彦俊都想捂住耳朵了，才直起身子把手抽出来。

“我很认真做了准备工作，”陈立农说，表情有些紧张，更多的是崩溃边缘的占有欲在迸发，说的话都有些语无伦次。“所以，你应该不会痛。我等一下可能会控制不住，你不可以喊痛，这样我会很心疼你而且真的会停下来……”

他喉结上下滚动，大颗大颗的汗从强壮而有力的肩背上滑下，哑着嗓子很艰难地说：“可以吗？我真的忍不住了。”

林彦俊愣怔地仰视着身前的人，对方显然已经快要克制不住了，却还是黑着眸子隐忍又温柔地看着他，像一只等待被猎物批准的狮子。

他想他突然懂了陈立农的温柔和爱，这是一个多高高在上的人，却慢慢地学会了怎样去在乎他的感受，再难忍也要先问他可不可以。

他怎么会说不可以，林彦俊鼻子泛酸，笑着抬手把陈立农汗湿的额发捋到一边。  
“笨蛋，快进来。”

覆着薄膜的滚烫巨物强势地、缓缓地推送进去，紧致的软肉不停收绞着，滋味又爽又难忍。陈立农红了眼睛，俯身下去慢慢和他接吻，怜爱地一口一口咬他的嘴唇。

“你在吸我，好热情……”感受着林彦俊无意识地讨好和喜欢，陈立农非常满足。心理上的快感甚至比性器被紧紧吸吮的刺激更强。

不过林彦俊显然是有点痛的，眉头都皱了起来。陈立农又怕他痛又不想停，凑上去亲他的额头，底下也不敢放开了干。

林彦俊颤悠悠地捏着他的小臂，一睁眼就能看见陈立农的脸，表情隐忍又性感，鬓发不停地滴下汗。只是看这人一眼，却像什么麻醉一样，涨疼的甬道也好受了许多。可是他也不敢再看了，太羞了，闭着眼狠下心来，自己往上抬了抬屁股，主动把人吃进去一截。

陈立农没想到他会突然这样一下，龟头被最深处又嫩又紧地咬住，差点被吸得射了出来。屏住呼吸咬牙忍了几秒才收住精关，后怕地捏住身下人丰盈的小屁股恶狠狠地揉。

“故意的是不是？”

“我没有……”林彦俊呼吸更短促，面色潮红含情，“你、你别怕啊，我不疼……”

陈立农由上而下地眯着眼睛看他，“真的不痛？”  
林彦俊摇头。

头还没摆正，陈立农突然给了他一下重的，林彦俊没防备地叫了一声，迟钝地捂着嘴，不愿意叫了。

“叫嘛，我喜欢听。”陈立农热烘烘地粘上来亲他，一身的汗糊在两个人的皮肤上潮湿又亲昵，“你叫得特别好听，宝宝。”

谁会喜欢这种夸奖啊……林彦俊拗不过他，把脸躲在陈立农胸口，随着抽插的律动轻轻地哼唧。

从林彦俊逐渐放开的呻吟里陈立农听出来他进入状态了，自己也就不再忍着，由着性子来，干得一下比一下狠，时快时慢地控制着节奏。林彦俊一开始还能跟着他的动作叫唤，后来被操得晕了头，什么都管不上一直嗯嗯嗯地叫。

直到陈立农在他脸上一口一口地啄吻，林彦俊才发现自己活生生被干哭了，太丢脸了……他一边承受着男人的大肆征伐一边努力地憋着不让自己再哭。

这下陈立农不开心了，“哭呀，我就喜欢看你哭，可怜死了。”

“你怎么这么变态嗯……”林彦俊又哭了。

-  
林彦俊和陈立农约好，在公司里还是正常上下级相处，避免被人说闲话。

陈立农表面上答应得好好的，每天还是得把人抓进办公室里亲亲摸摸抱抱，好歹是没被人撞到过。

出差时的酒店房间配置也被陈立农偷偷地改了，只有两个人出差时就只开一间套房。林彦俊到了地方才知道，坐在沙发上不说话，瞪着他。

陈总不自在地动了动，轻飘飘地斜了他一眼，“自家老婆还要分房睡，一点都不给老公省钱。”  
然后被林彦俊揪着耳朵念叨，笑嘻嘻地不理他说什么，扑上去就把人亲倒了。

后来有一次商业聚会，林总助听人讲了个八卦。  
说之前有家集团里的总裁和助理好了，谈了几年恋爱之后总裁忽然觉得助理照顾他的细心程度大不如前，干脆地分手了还把人炒了。

林总助偷偷地打了个抖。

当天晚上回家，林彦俊把正在打游戏的陈总揪起来，钻到他身前很担忧地问：“陈立农，你是不是……只是因为，我很会照顾你才喜欢我？”

这个问题有点矫情又幼稚，林彦俊自己也知道，但他还是忍不住想问。

戴着黑框大眼镜的软毛陈总表情很严肃，还故作成熟地拍了拍他的背，把林彦俊搂在怀里。

“我喜欢你，肯定是因为你很细心，很会照顾我啊。”陈立农说，“还有你很爱赖床，屁股很翘，眼睛很大，性格很温柔……”他絮絮叨叨地说了好多。

“很多很多这些事情加起来才是你嘛，我喜欢你，就是喜欢你整个人呀，什么都喜欢的。”  
然后他又有点紧张起来，“但是人都是会变的嘛，我会、会努力去适应的，就算你不愿意照顾我了，大不了我再多招几个助理嘛。”

陈立农把他掐着腰反过来面对着，多情的眼睛里还留着少年的青涩羞腼。  
“助理哪里都可以找，老婆只有一个。”

林彦俊被看得耳尖泛红，又有些丢脸地想哭，只好把脸贴在陈立农脸上，像两只小动物一样磨蹭。

能和陈立农谈恋爱真是太好了。


End file.
